The Champion of the Big Three
by KiNGSPaM1
Summary: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter crossover Percy is Voldemorts grandson and gets invited to attend Hogwarts. What will happen during the year? What happens afterwards? Read to find out Percy x Fleur pairing Apologize for the lack of description not very good at it Rated M just in case Looking for a beta
1. chapter 1

The Champion of the Big Three

 _This will be a Percy Jackson and Harry Potter Crossover._

 _I do not own either Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_

 _I apologise in advance if there are spelling mistakes or if it seems rushed at certain points._

 _The giant war ended in early February Percy is 17 but will be in Year 6 of Hogwarts during the Tri-wizard tournament_.

Percy Pov

The Giant war has just ended with the loss of Leo's life, he may of been childish but he was still a good friend and I'll miss the 'supreme commander of the Argo 2' has he would call himself.

Right now we (as in the Romans and the Greeks as well as the Hunters) are stood in the throne listening to one of Zeus' long and boring speeches about how the war was won with the help of the demigods and how the feud of between the two camps would hopefully be resolved.

"Now it's time for the rewards ceremony for the remaining of the seven, please step forward"

We do so.

"Jason Grace, my son for your services to not only Rome but to Olympus we offer you Godhood, do you accept? Before you say anything we will be offering it to the rest of the seven."

After looking at Piper and after receiving a nod from her steps forward and agrees so does Piper when she is offered it.

Hazel and Frank also accept when offered so that one, Hazel doesn't return to the underworld secondly, so Frank's life isn't tied to a stick anymore and thirdly, so they can both be together.

"PERSEUS JACKSON"

I step forward and bow to Zeus and kneel in front of my father, just like last time the throne room goes silent with the demigods awaiting my answer.

"We, the council, offer you Godhood again. Do you accept?"

The Romans and the Greeks that weren't here last time gasp at this, many probably thinking that I'm an idiot not to accept.

"if being offered Godhood once is an honour then I don't k now what being offered a second time is but all I do know is that there are things that need to happen around here instead of my ascension to God ship, so Milord's and Ladies I must decline once more but like last time I would like you to fulfil a request of mine, if that's possible."

Nearly all of the crowds gasp at this answer so do some of the gods expect my cousins Nico and Thalia and for my father, my uncles and few other gods and goddess.

"Normally I would strike anyone down for declining godhood once and defiantly doing so if they declined a second time but you are not a normal demigod you achieve what many people see as impossible, yet you still manage to remain humble. You made us swear that we would claim and honour all children of ours at the age of thirteen and made tour world better by doing so and never thinking about yourself in these situations. You've gained the respect of nearly all the gods and goddess including mine, so if anyone deserves their wish it will be so before you ask, I Zeus King of the Gods swears upon the Styx that we will fulfil the wish of one Perseus Achilles Jackson."

I'm shocked at this revelation but I quickly compose myself.

"Well thank you for not blasting me but you didn't need to swear to fulfil my wish but I would like you to add the throne Hestia once add back to her and to give your brother Lord Hades a throne, because Hestia has the domains of family and hope and I believe that the additions of her domains will help the council in the future as well since she is considered the last Olympian because as she told me a few years ago hope is where the hearth is. The addition of your brother because he is still considered one of the big three and it is a shame that he is banned from all of Olympus expect from the summer and winter solstices, and without him we would of lost the battle of Olympus during the second titan war when he rallied his army and led them to victory against the army of the Titan war."

I look around to see the faces of not only the gods but the campers from both camps to be shocked some are still processing my request when Zeus begins again.

"Even if I didn't make an oath your request will be granted because after all my years of being the king I'm finally realising some of my mistakes, so brother please take your rightful place among the council and sister here is your throne once again."

After he says this a pitch black throne appears next to my father with many different scenes of torture on the back with bones laid on the side of the throne and skulls as the arm rests, when he sits upon it he looks at me and bows his head slightly while smiling. Hestia takes a different path than Hades and wraps me into a hug worthy of Tyson and cries into my shoulder while repeatedly murmuring 'thank you' over and over again.

Hestia is still hugging me when Annabeth takes kneels in front of her mother's throne, and I think that she will say no because of the things we've done together and can still do so in the future, and I also think what will my mother say when she sees that I'm back probably hug me to death while crying before she-. I'm dragged from the musings when I hear the words 'I accept'

Instantly everyone's gaze is on me to see my reaction but I put on a strong face and keep on smiling while the mirth and happiness drain from my eyes, only a handful of people see this though because they don't pay close attention to me. However, most of the gods look upset that she said yes expects Athena who looks happy that her daughter won't be dating me; even Zeus and Hera look upset that this turn of events.

When the seven are being turned into Gods both Nico and Thalia come over to be to help me recover over the shock while just before Hestia leaves she whispers 'I'm sorry everything will be better in time' and walks over to her new throne. Then I get wrapped into another hug by my cousins and we stay like that until the end of the ceremony when a party is announced.

Everyone leaves the thrones apart from us three who before we can leave are summoned by Hades and Hestia

"We are grateful that you requested that we receive our thrones on the council, we would like to offer you something in return but know this you will not be able to decline my offer so here is my blessing"

Before I can object Hades fires a ball of pitch black energy into me which hurts a lot, which I should know after dipping into the Styx and falling into Tartarus and Hades announces that it will allow me to shadow travel, summon ghosts and the undead and to be able to handle stygian iron blades, before disappearing into the shadows and ordering Nico to train me.

"My offer is a little different than my brothers was and a little bit more selfish, his was because he didn't want to owe you anything mine because of desire and I know you've already got one but I would like to adopt you mainly because I really want a child but because I think it wou-"

I cut her off by hugging her and saying yes and instantly she looks a lot happier and she chants something which I don't quite comprehend before she shoots me with a fiery orange coloured ball which instead of hurting me it fills me up warmth.

"I've never had a champion nor a child before so I'm unsure on what powers you'll gain from me but I guess you'll be able to summon food and fire, induce hope in people and you may be able to fire travel and maybe other things and your looks have slightly changed aswell"

She hugs me one more time before disappearing, I summon a wall of water that I use as a mirror so that I can see what I look like, now instead of jet black hair I have streaks of red within them and my eyes have also changed from both being sea green, my right eye is Fiery orange with a sea green band around them and my left eye is sea green and an orange band around but both have specks of black in them which I'm guessing is from Hades blessing. After I compose myself I ask Nico to shadow travel us to my mum's apartment so that I can my mum after so long away.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

I hear a quiet coming from inside which leads to a couple of antagonising minutes which feel like hours the door opens to reveal my mum with a small child who looks to be about one years old.

"Percy? Nico? Thalia?" my mum says with her eyes watering.

"Yes mum" All three of us reply and you may be thinking why did Nico and Thalia call my mum, mum, that is because a couple of months after she meet them she discovered that they had no one so she decided with their consent to official adopt them so that no matter what happened we will always be family and that they can come to the apartment and stay and talk if needed.

After a being invited in doors are given a few of her blue cookies and introduced to our younger sister who is named Andromeda and we give her an explanation of what happened minus Tartarus of course, we stay the night and then head o camp for me and Nico while Thalia heads straight to the hunt to get her orders

\--

Its now the beginning of April and its been two months since the rewards ceremony and I've mastered the powers I got from both Hades and Hestia with the help of Nico and the goddess herself. Many things have happened since then like the cabins have been rebuilt have the attack by the Romans and the monsters, Mr D has been replaced by the Gods of Heroes aka the remaining of the seven mainly Piper, Jason and Annabeth at Camp Half Blood and Hazel and Frank at Camp Jupiter but they occasionally swap around. More campers are being claimed. The camps have also been sending delegates from the camps to each other and Lupa has also sent the ones unworthy of the Legion to the Greeks she also decided to send the fauns to the Greeks to help them find more demigods.

Only a handful of gods know of Hestia's adoption of me including my father and uncles who all accepted it, they also know my blessing by Hades and surprisingly Zeus didn't try to kill me for 'having to much power'. Over the course of the two months I've tracked to the underworld and assisted Nico and his father in underworld business such as retrieving escaped souls and rouge spirits. I've also managed to befriend both Triton and Amphitrite at first it was rough but after learning more about me and a conversation with Hestia (mainly the conversation) we decoded to start over and myself and Triton and I decided to start sparring with each other and our friendship has grown since then.

Right now however I've decided to head home since Nico attending to 'Ghost King' business and Thalia is prancing around the forests with the hunters. I'm not going to lie I have missed my mum's blue cookies since I went missing. I flew blackjack to the roof of the apartment building and summoned a box of doughnuts which blackjack, since finding about my food powers, won't go anywhere without at least one doughnut.

I quickly run down the fire escape to the right floor and grab the key to the door from under the mat since I would probably lose my own if I had it on me.

"I'm home!" I shout as soon as I walk into the apartment

"I'm in the kitchen and we have guests"

I walk into the kitchen and I see a man that's dressed in something similar to bathrobes and a long white beard, a man that looks like he hasn't slept in a while with a few scars on his face and light brown and grey hair both stood next to a man with a disheveled look and long black hair.

"Hello, you must be Perseus, I'm professor Albus Dumbledore headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and my companions are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."


	2. Chapter 2

The Champion of the Big Three

This will be a Percy Jackson and Harry Potter Crossover.

I do not own either Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

I apologise in advance if there are spelling mistakes or if it seems rushed at certain points.

The giant war ended in early February Percy will be 17 when he enters Hogwarts but will be in Year 6 of Hogwarts during the Tri-wizard tournament.

There may be similarities between other stories I'm not deliberately trying to copy them.

Apologise if I do

LOOKING FOR A BETA TO HELP ME WITH THIS STORY

Previously,

"Hello, you must be Perseus, I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and my companions are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

Percy Pov

"It's to see you three again but I must be going to collect Andromeda from school, Percy these people are old friends of mine and they would like to speak to you. Please try not to blow up the apartment while I'm gone" My mother says to me before walking out the front door

'Hello Perseus' I hear suddenly hear in my head and try not to jump and the sudden invasion by a goddess

'Lady Hecate?' 'Of course Perseus now I'm going to help you answer the questions these nice people have come here to ask you, so pay attention!'

"-llo, Perseus can you hear me"

"It's just Percy and yes I can hear you it's just that I zoned out a bit due to my ADHD, um what were you saying?"

"I was only told about it recently and I wasn't told much about it, why?" I was listening to what Hecate whispered into my head.

"Oh! Well we came here to inform you of your background history and also to invite you to Hogwarts"

Every time I hear the name of the school I have to try and not fall down laughing, I just can't help it

"Let's start off with your mother's family, more specifically her father, you see in a time past he went to Hogwarts, just like your mother did, but he entered the school with a dark past and slight control over his magic at such a age and he used it for dark and evil stuff. When he entered Hogwarts he excelled in all of his studies and become head boy, but by his final year he had already gained many followers all calling themselves 'Death eaters'. All of them excelled in dark magic after Hogwarts he vanished for several years and no one knows what happened to him during this time but suddenly he appears and he is calling himself Lord Voldemort but before that his name is Tom Riddle Jnr-" I quickly zone out to what Dumbledore is saying because I recognise the name, well I recognise Tom Riddle Snr from a conversation I was having with Chiron and Thalia about what alias gods use while in the mortal world my father didn't use one with my mother because she could see through the mist and knew who he was, on the other hand Thalia Zeus used Mr Olympia has his name. Chiron informed us that Zeus also used the alias Tom Riddle around World War 2, so if I was to guess Lord Moldyshorts, sorry Voldemort was a son of his that he disowned and stripped of any and all godly powers because of the Great Prophecy. 'I shoukd really speak to zeus about him'

"So do you understand your background now" "Of course, I have an evil Grandpa" 'again but its not like I'm telling him that'

"We would like you to come with us straight away so we can help you acclimatise to the wizarding world"

'Tell him no and that you will meet him at the beginning of the school year'

"Sorry I can't just up and go, I have business to attend to with my father's side of the family and with other matters, I will however meet up with you at the beginning of summer or the beginning of the school year. How about that?" He quickly nods his head and quickly walks away to speak with my mother who has just entered the apartment, but before I can go the werewolf, not he knows I know, asks to speak with me in private pertaining to something.

"Are you THE Perseus Jackson?"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"I've heard tales about you, people like me are scared for their safety, afraid that the twice savior of Olympus will knock at their door and will end their life for endangering mortals, you see I'm a werewolf one of the good ones.- I nod my head for him to recognise that I am him- its an honour to meet you without my life being taken from me as well, I would like to inform you that your secret is safe with me and if you need anything just ask and I'll be more than happy to help."

To say I am stunned that he knew who I was all the way in England and that I was stunned. Sirius Black was still sat on the couch so I decided I would speak to him because I faintly remember him from somewhere so I decided to find out where and why.

"Hello Sirius Black right?" 'Correct' "I'm just wandering where I have seen you before, if you don't mind me asking" 'of course not since your Sally's son I trust you, Thirteen years ago I was falsely convicted of mass murder and sent to Azkaban, and I escaped last September and since then I have been looking for the man who framed me and faked his death. I believe he is with a wizarding family pretending to be a rat and the family in question are close friends with my godson Harry Potter. Can I ask about why Sally said not to blow the apartment up?

"Well... I may or may not have been kicked out of every school I've attended because I was blamed for stuff or I accidently caused damage, like one time at the war memorial at the Saratoga battlefields the tour guide told me to pull the string and he ensured both my teacher and I that itt wasn't loaded and it wouldn't fire, so I did what I was told and the canon fired and it hit the school bus, and another time we were at Marine World shark pool behind-the-scenes guide and he told me to pull the lever but the problem was that he didn't tell me which one to pull and since there were two levers and I couldn't read the writing on them since I have very, very bad dyslexia I pulled the wrong lever and my entire class took a swim with the sharks and there was also an incidence with my Pegasus that I rescued and my step fathers Prius."

They laughed for several minutes before finally composing themselves before realising what I said at the end.

"A Pegasus. There is not many of them around anymore they are extinct in the UK"

'Tell them your father was the one to tell you about the magical world when you rescued him and tell him he is a wizard as well'

'Yes a Pegasus I was told of the magical world when I found him and but I need you to not tell anyone about him because I don't want him to be put in danger, the only people that know that my close friends, my mother, my step father, and my father who was the one to tell me about the magical world'

"Okay, okay we won't tell a soul as long as we meet him and your father is a wizard what is his family"

'Tell them your father belongs to the noble and ancient house of Olympia but beware of they may be in a state of shock for a few minutes' Lady Hecate spoke into my mind before I could answer on my own

"Yes you can meet him and my father is part of the 'Ancient and Noble' house of Olympia"

Just as Hecate said they had their mouths wide open and acting like fishes out of the water with wide eyes to boot.

Just after I mentioned who my father's family is Dumbledore and my mother re-entered the living room alongside my sister who instantly ran and gave me a hug and sat on my lap

"What happened here" Dumbledore asked with a winkle in his eye but before I could reply Sirius answered instead of me "His father is a member of the Olympia family"

Dumbledore was taken back at the answer he was given and turned to me and said "Are you serious?" "No, he's Sirius." Even in there state of shock they still manage to laugh at the probably over used pun of his name.

"Well your Mother and I have spoken and we have concluded that we shall see you in England whenever you decide to arrive in London, so this is fair well for now" After Dumbledore mentioned this he told Sirius and Remus he will meet up with them later in London and he disappeared with a pop.

I turned to Sirius and Remus and asked if they want to meet Blackjack before they leave which they agreed to do. So I picked up Andromeda and strolled over to the window and ascended the fire escape to the roof alongside my sister and the two wizards.

'Yo! Boss got any doughnuts?' "No I don't have any doughnuts right now and I would like to introduce you to some of my friends from across the pond so hurry up." 'Nearly there, boss'

We had stood in a circle making idle chit chat for a couple of minutes before we spotted a black dot making its way hastily towards us and landing next to us

"Here he is" I exclaimed

"How did you manage to call him by just whistling" Sirius asked seriously

"I don't know but he always comes when I need him to" I lied smoothly but I reckon Remus who knows who I am has figured it out but the slightly smirk on his face.

After they spent minutes admiring the beauty of Blackjack and my sister feeding him some oast which he quickly ate up after complaining, both of the wizards left with a pop after promising they will not speak about him to anyone without my permission and telling me that I could always send them a letter if I need to.

'Come to Olympus we have lots to discuss, Hero'

After being summoned to Olympus by Hecate I told Blackjack to stay where he was before returning my sister to my mum and telling her I had to go and I would IM her if I wasn't going to be back tonight. Blackjack and I quickly flew to Olympus against the strong and cold winds that are a counter measure to ensure that if any rider isn't secure that they will hopefully be pushed off and plummet to their death.

Once landing on Olympus Blackjack leads us to the throne room where I am hoping to catch Zeus so I can hopefully discuss my theory about Tom Riddle, while walking through Olympus I notice many satyr, dryads and minor gods lokking at me and they are probably thinking what am I doing up on Olympus, many if them are drooling and staring making me a little self conscious. As we approach the throne room I notice two gaurds on either side of the door and just before we get to them they open the massive gold doors which have many depictions of heroes upon them some from ancient Greece and some from modern day American such as my quests, the Titan War and the Giant War.

As I enter the throne room I notice that it is just Zeus sitting upon his throne, when I approach he notices me and I hop off Blackjack and kneel before his throne and I instruct Blackjack to do the same.

"Rise Hero" Zeus says with a slight smile on his face

"Lord Zeus, I'm here to discuss a serious matter with you which you may want to have in private, away from prying eyes and ears. It involves a Tom Riddle." As soon as I mention the name Zeus' eyes widen before he leaps off his throne and reduces his height to 6 foot and flashing us to his temple where luckily Hera isn't at right now.

"How do you know that name?!" he shouts "Well Lord Zeus, I was visited by some people from my mothers past and they informed me of a man who is trying to other throw their world that goes by the name Lord Voldemort however, his original name before he changed it was Tom Riddle Jnr and myself, Thalia and Chiron were speaking and the alias' gods use occasionally came up and we were informed that you used that around the creation the pact of the big three. It also turned out that he may or may not be my Grandfather. Lady Hecate will be able to confirm everything I said and can fulfil you in on anything else I missed."

Zeus decided to summon Hecate to find out more about the situation and she told him all Voldemort and his "Death" and how he plans to get resurrected soon and how his followers are not sure if he is gone for good or if he will return. She tells him more about the wizarding world and our suspicions that Voldemort is the same person as the Jnr, which is confirmed.

After Hecate has spoken to Zeus she tells me to meet her outside and she leaves to allow Zeus to speak to me privately once more.

"Percy normally I wouldn't do this but I feel that if anyone deserves this then it would be you, not just because you are a legacy of myself but because you have proven that you are truly worthy of this, if you would accept I would like you to become my champion?" 'I accept' with that he blasts me with a ball of light blue energy and when it comes in contact with myself I feel the electricity shooting up my body.

"I have given you the powers that a son of mine would gain fir example the control of lightening and control over the winds and more control over your fathers domain of the stormbringer because of my domain of the winds and lightening. I hope your not mad but I also gave you partial immortality to help allow your body to contain so much energy and power especially with your next task... Come back tomorrow and we'll speak again and I'll help train you with your powers" and with that he sends me on my way to find Hecate who happens to be standing outside.

"Why are your eyes no longer just sea green?" 'The orange is because Hestia adopted me, the black because Hades made me his champion and I velieve I now have blue specks in them because Zeus also made me his champion, so now you could call me the champion of the big three' I look at her after my explanation to see that her eyes have gone wide and she's gaping like a fish.

"So milady what did you wish to discuss?" 'I wanted to speak to you about your invitation to Hogwarts and a new quest if should accept'

'Well I am bored at home and camp has too many remainders of her and she is there most of the time s...'

"I accept this quest of yours, whatever it may be"

"Good but first here" Before I can what she is on about she puts her hand on my forehead and suddenly I see black slowly cover my eyes before I fall unconscious.


	3. AN

**AN:**

My previous computer broke and I lost the original plans for my stories but now that I have a new computer, I will be continuing my stories, or I will be rewriting them.

Continuing:

The Devil in Disguise

Discontinuing:

The champion of the big three

Rewriting:

The Dragon, The Wolf and the Winter Rose

Champion of Hestia, Hera and Hades

I'm rewriting the Dragon, The Wolf and the Winter Rose due to the messages I have received concerning the plotline and the characters are too 'similar' to Here Be Dragons by fadedaura, and the new plan that I have decided to go with doesn't include Charles and Selena. When I have come up with the changes, I will post the first chapter while keeping the old story up and then it will be removed once I get up to posting more chapters of the story.

Champion if Hestia, Hera and Hades, is being rewritten because I feel that it needs editing and altering to improve the plan that I have come up for this story.

The champion of the big three is being scrapped because I have decided that the story, I wanted to write couldn't be done probably with the stage I had set up.

The devil in disguise will be continued but it won't be at the top of my priority right now.

Until next time

KiNGSPaM1


End file.
